encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Arata Kangatari
thumb|300px (Diffusion originale ; Printemps 2013) Arata : The Legend (アラタカンガタリ 〜革神語〜 Arata Kangatari), est un manga japonais écrit par Yū Watase qui est publié dans le magazine hebdomadaire Weekly Shōnen Sunday depuis 2008. En France le manga est en cours de parution chez Kurokawa depuis Septembre 2010. La série TV de 12 épisodes, produite par le studio japonais Satelight et le studio coréen JM Animation, a été diffusée entre le 08 Avril et le 24 Juin 2013. Intrigue Dans un monde lointain, le temps est venu de procéder au couronnement d’une nouvelle princesse. Durant la cérémonie, cette dernière est assassinée et le jeune Arata est injustement accusé du meurtre. Traqué par les chevaliers de la garde, il se réfugie dans une forêt abritant un passage sacré vers une autre dimension. Au même moment, dans le Japon moderne, un jeune lycéen lui aussi nommé Arata est à son tour propulsé dans l’autre monde. Les deux Arata vont ainsi se retrouver incarnés dans le corps de l’autre… C'est le début d'une aventure qui deviendra légende ! Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Arata Hinohara (日ノ原 革 Hinohara Arata) Doublé par Nobuhiko Okamoto Arata Hinohara is a shy, quiet high school freshman from present day Japan. He is athletic, and used to run track in middle school. He's had difficulties in his life in trusting others that leaves his family worrying about him overtime. After being betrayed by his friend Suguru and feeling sorrowful, Hinohara is sucked into another world, Amawakuni, where he poses as the Arata from Amawakuni, who has been framed for the princess' murder. Soon after his entrance into the new world, he discovers that he is a Shō, one chosen to wield the Hayagami named Tsukuyo, the god of light, in the form of a sword. He promises the princess to help restore her power and embarks on a quest to save the princess. Along his quest, he begins understand what he really must believe in. He eventually falls in love with Kotoha. When his Hayagami fully awaken, he is bless with the title Emperor Of Hinowa. With this new revelation, Hinohara's name (and Arata's) for murdering the princess has been cleared throughout Amawakuni. Arata (アラタ Arata) Doublé par Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Arata, from Amawakuni, is outgoing, full of energy, and becomes bored quickly. At birth, his grandmother, Makari, claimed that he was a girl but still raised him as boy. He is part of the Hime Clan, which provides the princesses to maintain balance in the world. With no other girls to succeed the current princess, Arata poses as a girl to become the princess' successor. At the succession ceremony, he witnesses the princess' assassination and is quickly framed for murder. He runs into Kando Forest, where he switches places with Arata Hinohara from present-day Japan. He puts his best efforts in going to school and trying to get used to adapt in the new world, especially the family he never had. He and Hinohara are able to contact each other once in a while through the princess' two charms that Kotoha had given them both. In the manga, Arata uses a strange cellphone strap to counter Harunawa in a fight more or less. Kotoha (コトハ Kotoha) Doublée par Ayahi Takagaki Kotoha is Arata's childhood friend, even though her family the Uneme Clan has served the Hime Clan for years. She wishes to help others, and has the healing powers that all women of Uneme Clan have. She accompanies Hinohara on his quest. Like almost everyone else in Awamakuni, she thinks that Hinohara is the Arata from the Hime Clan and that he lost his memories after being "swallowed" by the Kando Forest, but later learns his true identity in chapter 41. In the anime, she figures it out when noticing his reaction by the sudden appearance of Kadowaki. She also falls in love with Hinohara, and is the first person to have trust in him. Kannagi (カンナギ Kannagi) Doublée par Yuki Ono One of the Twelve Shinshou, he wields the Hayagami Homura, the god of fire. He incites the coup d'etat against the princess so that the Shinshou can use their Hayagami without limitations and also frames Arata for the murder. Kannagi is determine to become emperor for the sake of Emisu whom he loved. At first, he leads the manhunt for Arata, but later decides to accompany Hinohara on his quest in order to get revenge on Akachi for those he actually cares including Ohika his trustworthy Zokushou and having his Hayagami stolen. In chapter 119, he finally retrieves his Hayagami, aside saving an orphan that resembles Emisu. After Akachi's defeat, Kannagi pledge to watch over the other Emisu and resume his desire to become emperor; though Hinohara understands him. Princess Kikuri (キクリ Kikuri) Doublée par Hibiku Yamamura Kikuri is the current princess of Amawakuni and has been in that position for 60 years. She governs Amawakuni and leads the Twelve Shinshou. At Arata's succession ceremony, the Twelve Shinshou, led by Kannagi, betray her and attempt to assassinate her (especially Yakata who originally instigated the assassination plot). She clings to life with the last of her power, the Amatsuriki. She communicates with Hinohara and asks him to bring his Hayagami to her, in a last attempt to bring order to and prevent chaos in the world. She serves a spiritual guide to Hinohara and is the one who helps to motivate him into saving Amawakuni. Thèmes musicaux Le générique de départ "GENESIS ARIA" est interprété par Sphere. Les deux génériques de fin "The Misfit Go" et "Utsukushii Sebone" sont interprétés par OLDCODEX. Animes de même genre *SIM Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes Catégorie:Studio : Satelight Catégorie:Studio : JM Animation Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Fantasy Catégorie:Univers parallèle Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Amitié Catégorie:Magie Catégorie:Combat d'épées Catégorie:Printemps 2013